In The Shadows
by A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
Summary: While on their way to a friend's party, Felix and Anabelle get attacked by the oh-so-wonderful Weeping Angels. They find themselves lost in an eerie forest where they are stalked by a frightening and mysterious creature. Will they make it out alive? Rated T for a few snippets of language


**AN: This was actually something I had to whip up for English class. It's short, yeah, but it was supposed to be a short horror story, so whatever. It's more of the suspense category than horror, and I'm still not entirely happy with how it turned out, but I thought, "What the hell," and decided I would post it anyways.****  
****Here is how I pictured Anabelle: images/8478831/tumblr_lj26lbvHk51qaafmjo1_500_ **

* * *

A thin crescent moon hung in the sky, its pale light barely breaking through the darkness. Tall, flickering lamps lined the empty street, and the air was filled with an eerie silence. Quietly strolling down the sidewalk was a young couple. The girl was quite pretty with raven-black hair, wide green eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She glanced around warily and grabbed the boy's hand, slightly afraid of the growing shadows. Her companion—a handsome, lanky blonde—smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We should probably let Cora know that we'll be late to the party," the girl said. "I don't want her to worry."

The boy held out his other hand.

"I'll do it, but I'll need your phone, Anabelle. Mine's back at the house."

Anabelle rolled her eyes and handed him her cell.

It was only a few seconds later when he turned to her with a frown.

"What's her number?" he asked in confusion, his Swedish accent putting a light emphasis on his words. "I can't find it in your contacts."

She took the phone from him, giving him an exasperated look when she found the problem.

"That's because her name is spelled C-O-R-A, not K-O-R-R-A." She giggled as she sent the text herself. "She's not the freaking Avatar, Felix."

"You know what?" Felix looked at her seriously. "I. DON'T. CARE."

Anabelle was about to remark when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. With a muffled squeal, she took off running, ignoring Felix's calls.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with terror in her eyes. "I saw a Weeping Angel! A _Weeping Angel_."

He stared at her incredulously, unable to speak as they turned down a dark alley.

"We need to run faster!" she cried, glancing back. "Those statues could be anywhere!"

Felix snorted, finally finding his voice. "You're overreacting, Anabelle. Obviously, you thought you saw statues, and when you realized there weren't any actually there, you immediately panicked and went into _Doctor Who_ fangirl mode."

Anabelle scowled and slapped his arm. "I know what I saw, Felix. Just keep running."

With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed her hand, and they both quickened their pace.

After running for a few more minutes, they reached a large wall blocking their path.

"No!" Anabelle slammed her palms against the bricks. "Not a dead end!" She hit the wall again. "Dammit!"

Felix looked down the alley, his nose scrunching in disgust at the strong scent of rotting garbage.

"Ana, there's nothing there," he said softly. "You're imagining things."

She ignored him and began prodding brick after brick, as if she were looking for a secret switch that would open a hidden exit.

"You honestly think that we're being chased by a couple of stone statues?" he asked, turning to face her.

Anabelle glared darkly at him. However, her gaze soon slid past him, and her eyes went wide.

"No, I _know_ we are." She slowly raised her hand and pointed behind him. "Because there's one now."

Felix spun around and jumped back, letting out a startled shriek. Merely inches away from where he had previously been standing was a grey statue of an angel. It's stony arm was outstretched toward him, and it's face was contorted in a horribly menacing expression.

"What the fu—?"

"Don't blink," Anabelle said suddenly, her voice laced with fear. "Whatever you do, _don't blink_."

Unfortunately, her warning was too late. Felix, having been so startled at the fact that the statue was indeed _real_, blinked. In the single second that his eyes were closed, he felt a jab to his stomach, followed by a sharp, stinging pain.

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness.

_Am I dead?_ He thought to himself. _Was I stabbed?_

A groan escaped his lips as he felt a dull pounding in his head, and he realized that he was quite alive. Felix slowly got to his feet, his brow furrowing as he looked around. He could just barely make out the forms of trees, but the dark was so thick that he could see nothing else. It was then that he noticed how silent it was.

"Anabelle?" His voice echoed around him as he frantically searched for the girl. "Anabelle!"

A rustling noise caught his attention, and he froze as he nervously glanced to the left. Just as he was about to grab a random stick to defend himself, a shadowed figure slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. The force of the fall caused him to bite his lip, and he flinched as the bitter, coppery taste of blood hit his tongue.

It was Anabelle. She was in full-on panic mode, with twigs and leaves tangled in her dark, ebony hair. After gently helping her to stand, he attempted to ease her fears.

"Ana." Her large eyes focused on him. "It's me, Felix. Remember?"

She let out a relieved sigh and threw her arms around him.

"I was so scared," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Felix was returning her hug when he noticed something behind her. His eyes had managed to adjust to the dark just enough for him to see past most of the trees. On one of the trees was a single piece of paper.

He let go of Anabelle—much to her protest—and slowly made his way to the paper, pulling it off of the truck in the process. His heart tightened in fear as he read the only two words scrawled on the page:

_Can't Run_

Just as he grabbed Anabelle's hand so they could get out of there, he saw a tall, eerie figure, staring at them.

"Shit!" Felix yelled. "Run!"

The two took off, with Felix glancing behind them every so often. Every time he looked back, the figure got closer and closer.

Eventually, they made it to a small building and decided to stop there to hide and catch their breath.

"This is so fucking scary," Felix said, chuckling darkly. He cleared his throat and turned to Ana. "Are you—?"

His question died in his throat when he realized that he was very much alone. His bright blue eyes widened slightly, and he ran back outside.

"Ana!" he cried. "Ana, where are you?"

For a moment, there was only silence. He was just about to go out and start searching for her when a shrill, piercing scream rang out in the distance.

"Ana!"

He took a step forward, and the scream abruptly ended. The only thing he could hear was the growing sound of static.

Then, darkness consumed him.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you go! My very first horror/suspense story.  
I also have a few announcements on current stories, as well as some possible upcoming ones:**

**1. _Holding On To Heaven_- I'm pretty much focusing all my attention to this one because I absolutely refuse to let it die. Plus, I just love writing it :)**

**2. I also have a new story in the works right now. It doesn't have an official title yet, so I might have a poll in order to decide, but it is a _Doctor Who_ story. _Doctor Who_ is tied with _Supernatural_ as my favourite TV series, and I felt it only natural that I should write a story for it. It will start out as 9/OC, then become 10/OC once it hits the second season.**

**3. _When Worlds Collide_ is still under construction for the moment. I'm hoping to be able to post the newly edited chapter one sometime this week, so keep an eye out!**

**Also, ****I'm not sure if anyone will be able to catch it, but the character Felix is indeed PewDiePie from YouTube. Brofist to those of you that figured that out! :D I became a huge fan of his a few months ago, and his horror videos actually helped to inspire most of this story. If you don't**** know who he is, I highly recommend that you look him up. He is hilarious, creepy, and downright awesome!  
Review!  
**

******~A Fever You Can't Sweat Out**


End file.
